Quarter After One
by Witchytara25
Summary: How do you let down the walls that have been up your whole life?


A/N: I have finally ventured into the world of Criminal Minds. I have been enthralled with a JJ/Emily paring since they both appeared on screen together in Season 2. Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did, the show would not be fit for network television. Also, this is my first foray into Criminal Minds, especially a JJ/Prentiss paring. While I admit, I did not like the character of Prentiss when she first came on, after all these seasons, I have fallen in love with the character and the chemistry between her and JJ.

So, I do not own anything in accordance with Criminal Minds. If I did, these two would be together, as would Morgan and Garcia, instead of toying with my emotions every season. Also, let's pretend that the wedding didn't happen between JJ and Will and Henry will be worked into this later. Also, this song is loosely based off of Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now."

In all the years you were growing up, being shuttled around place to place, never getting close to anyone, and assortment of nanny's raising you and being groomed at an early age for a life you hated, you have never felt quite alone as you do now. You're technically "back from the dead," and yet, for all the promises you made while you were away, you can never follow through with the one that will truly set you free. You keep reaching for the phone; half dialing her number before setting it back down, cursing at yourself. "Come on, Prentiss," you think to yourself, "You catch serial killers for a living, how hard can it be to make this phone call?"

You look at the clock and notice its 1:15 in the morning. You need her. The nightmares you've had since you returned, about Ian Doyle raping you, the nightmares about everything, you need her. Yet, you can't bring yourself to pick up the phone because you don't know if she's even home. You remember saying, "You can't choose who you fall in love with."  
The conflicting emotions you saw cross her face gave you a flicker of hope and then died when she got pregnant and engaged to that damn detective who you couldn't stand. He disliked you as much as you disliked him. However, those aren't the thoughts raging through your mind. The thoughts are that you need to lay everything on the line, to tell her how you feel.  
You have to wonder if she feels the same way. Grumbling, you get up and pour another shot of whiskey, wondering if this is worth it. Wondering if you ever cross her mind like she crosses yours. Your safe harbor in the storm when the nightmares get out of control. Wishing that somehow, she'd come sweeping in through your door and give you that smile that says everything is going to be alright. You remember how you walked the streets for hours after she announced her engagement to Will. That your heart literally felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. You remember the elation when she broke the engagement off, wanting to say something, but never quite getting up the courage.

You remember Morgan confronting you on it, and you denying it. He gave you that look you know so well and said, "Princess, you can fool other people, but you can't fool me." You finally admitted it to him and he smiled and said that you needed to tell her. Instead, you came home and got shit-faced drunk and passed out, running from your feelings like you have so many times before.  
Your life has always been orderly and neat, it's the way you deal with things. This is something that cannot be compartmentalized. This has to be dealt with, and Emily Prentiss does not deal with feelings well. Feelings are meant to be pushed down and buried and not to be dealt with ever again. Walls are in place so that people cannot get through them and see the vulnerable, real you.  
Suddenly, there's a loud knock at the door. Startled, you grab your gun and cautiously make your way towards the knocking, checking through the peephole who is there. Opening the locks faster than you ever have before, you stand there with your mouth slightly open as you notice JJ standing there, looking vulnerable and scared. "Can I come in?" she asks softly.  
Nodding numbly, you move aside and stare as she walks past you. You look at her quizzically and before you can open your mouth she speaks.

"I picked up the phone so many times to call you tonight. When you were in Paris, I missed you so much. I missed talking to you, laughing with you, being with you. I knew that you wouldn't be gone forever, but keeping the charade up with Hotch, knowing that you were out there alive and I couldn't tell anyone was slowly killing me. You're my best friend, yes, but I knew that it was more than that."  
You wonder if your dreaming as she continues, blue eyes locked onto yours as she continues speaking. "I realized while you were in Paris that I was in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I had to tell you."  
You're heart leaps up into your throat and your eyes fill with tears. You take one step closer as does she, both meeting half way, no space between your bodies. You run a thumb slowly down the side of her face and as she starts to speak, you place a finger over her lips. You shake your head and lean down and kiss her. She stands still for a minute before kissing you back, your lips finding a rhythm and fitting perfectly together.  
The kiss deepens and hands are all over each other's bodies. You gently pry her lips open with your tongue and she willingly opens her mouth, your tongues finding a delicate dance as the exploring continues. Your lungs scream for air, but you ignore it, until you both break apart, gasping for breath. She looks up you and lays her head against your shoulder, chuckling softly. "I guess you feel the same way?"  
No words are needed; you lace your hand through hers and smile. The first real, genuine smile you can remember for a long time. You look down at her and say softly, "I picked up the phone tonight so many times to call you too. I'd get your number halfway dialed before hanging up. I do love you, JJ. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. I just never could get up the courage to tell you. I was afraid."  
She leans up and kisses you again, this time softly. "What were you afraid of?"  
You shake your head, "We'll talk tomorrow, after we've both had sleep."  
"Don't shut me out. Those walls aren't too high for me to climb over, you know."  
You smile slightly at that and kiss her again, this time with more passion and fervor than before. You break apart and say softly, "Let's go upstairs."

Two hours later, you're both lying in bed, your blond counterpart curled into you as you run your fingers through her hair. You think about the talk you're going to have, but you while this is going to have its up and downs, good times and bad, you know with her by your side, it will be worth it.

Maybe, just maybe, sometimes dreams and fairytales do come true.


End file.
